


Thoughts

by Airu



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airu/pseuds/Airu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. I just read Midnight's Children by Saleem Rushdie. This is a style he used when his main character "died" and I fell in love with the way it just flows. To me this is kinda sorta going through Rachel's mind at her last battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Conflict bubbling mentally running faster faster faster over the edge no it isn't enough, it isn't right, I shouldn't abandon him—no he doesn't need me he'll be fine he's survived abandonment abuse torture he's stronger than that stronger than me I've always needed others' praise NO I don't want it to end I need the war I need the anger I need the POWER I can't just stop anymore what am I without the fight? Living isn't worth it yes he'll be happy I won't though I can't deal with peace I need to fight the Yeerks I can't just be NORMAL now this is what I've become I've become the grizzly bald eagle eel I'm not Rachel Rachel died long ago died when Elfangor gave us power power to fight back stand up defeat the Yee-oh god he's watching on a monitor crying I see him too he's in human morph no no no no he wasn't supposed to be witnessing this he's saying something saying he loves me won't ever forget me I'm saying something back? Saying I love you never said those words before almost too late no he can't think I'm weak weak for dying not accepting being normal I want him to think of me as strong fearless XENA. It's coming now I see the paw it's going to kill me time stops it doesn't hurt why's the Ellimist here? Says I made a difference says he can't bring me back says it's against the rules says goodbye time restarts and—


End file.
